


Boardwalk Parade 2

by squeaklings



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeaklings/pseuds/squeaklings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Boardwalk Parade!  And the first one Connie gets to attend with Steven. (Spoilers through Nightmare Hospital.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boardwalk Parade 2

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot get enough of these guys' adorable cuteness. I just can't. Timeline might be slightly screwed, especially regarding the original Boardwalk Parade mentioned in Bubble Buddies. But, uh, artistic license and all that. 
> 
> Written to the prompt "bubbles."

“Steven!”

Steven climbed down off his dad’s van as Connie ran up to him, her face flushed and a huge grin on her face. He returned her smile with one of his own and a happy “Connie!” 

She came to a stop a few steps from him. “Great job, Steven!” She poked one of the bubbles in his hair and giggled. “You were a great scrub brush again.”

Steven blushed and laughed in that self-conscious way he did. Greg peeked around from the other side of the van.

“You could have been one, too, Connie. There was plenty of room up there.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t Mr Universe. My parents wouldn’t let me ride around on top of a van. It would be much too dangerous.”

Greg shrugged. “Ah well. Maybe next year’s parade.” Then he disappeared around the van with a quick “See ya.”

“I dunno, Connie,” Steven said. “Your mom is ok with you sword-fighting. Being in the parade couldn’t be that bad could it?”

“Well she’s not _really_ ok with me sword-fighting, but she’s doing her best to be understanding. I wouldn’t want to press my luck over a parade.”

Steven practically deflated. “Yeeeeah….I guess. But oh!” He grabbed her hands, his eyes wide and shining. “Come with me!”

Connie was pulled along as Steven darted down the street, weaving in and out among the crowds still gathered for the rest of the parade. “Where are we going?”

“Just wait!” he called back over his shoulder.

They ran all the way down the boardwalk, past the crowds and floats and down to a small stand at the start of the parade. Steven trailed bubbles the entire way, and Connie ducked and giggled as they flew at her face. When they finally slowed to a stop one lone bubble flew past her defenses to pop wetly against her nose, and she sneezed.

“You ok, Connie?”

She rubbed her nose and nodded, a small grin on her face. “Don’t tell Pearl I lost my S-rank defenses, ok?”

Steven grinned. “Sure thing. But before that!” He pulled her close and then pushed her before him so she stood right by the small booth. Connie blinked, and then felt her face start to burn. “I thought maybe you’d like one for this year’s parade, too?”

“Oh, Steven, I…” She looked at the glowstick bracelets and something tightened in her chest. It hurt, but it wasn’t a bad hurt.

Steven’s face fell as he caught her expression. “Are you ok, Connie? You don’t have to worry, that big worm thing won’t attack you again, I promise!”

Connie shook her head and then scrubbed at her cheeks with her arm. “I’m ok.” She put on a smile and reached out for a red bracelet. “I think this one.”

“Good choice,” he said in his I’m-trying-to-be-mature voice. “Your money, my good man,” he continued, handing over the dollar to the salesman. Connie giggled and started to put on the bracelet before Steven cried out and grabbed her hands.

“Wait!”

“Um, Steven?”

“Just trust me, ok?!” He pulled her along again, down to the beach. Connie held onto the bracelet as tight as she could.

Once at the beach Steven slid to a halt, sand flying up around their legs. Connie blinked at him, confused, as he cleared his throat and had trouble meeting her eyes.

“Is something wrong, Steven?”

“Nnnnnothing’s wrong,” he stammered out, then coughed. “I mean, no? No. Definitely nothing is wrong.”

Connie raised an eyebrow at that. “You’re acting kind of funny.” She looked down at the bracelet in her hand. “Did _I_ do something wrong?”

“Of course not!” He kicked at some sand. “Oh but, um. Could I see that, please?”

She handed it over, and Steven turned it in his hands a few times before clearing his throat. He looked red in the face, and her chest tightened again.

“Connie,” he finally said, and took her right hand in his. “As my trusted Knight and best friend, and in honor of knowing you for two years (eventhoughyoudidn’tknowIexisteduntilalmostayearlater), I present to you this,” he declared, and gently slid the bracelet onto her arm, “the Super Best Friend Amulet. May it always keep you safe in the dark.”

Her chest definitely hurt in that not-quite-hurt way, and tears pricked her eyes, but Connie couldn’t stop the huge smile spreading across her face. “Thank you, Steven!” she cried, and wrapped him in a hug so tight they both fell onto the sand as they lost balance. “Thank you so much!”

Steven laughed in his self-conscious way again as they struggled to sit up, their knees touching as they faced each other, their hands held together between them.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said. 

“I love it,” she answered, and they both turned bright red. “I mean, it was very thoughtful. Thank you.”

They sat there silently, the sound of the ocean soothing behind them. Connie’s heart thumped in her chest; she hoped it wasn’t something she’d need to get checked out.

“So, um,” Steven finally said.

“Yeah…” Connie answered.

“I, uh, guess we should get back to the boardwalk?”

Connie nodded. “My parents will be coming to get me soon.”

They stood, hands still linked, ignoring the sand that stuck to their knees. “Today was really fun, Steven.”

“Yeah! The Boardwalk Parade really is the best, isn’t it?”

“It really is.”

They smiled, and then giggled, and then laughed as they marched their way through the sand in the fading light, hands linked and a Super Best Friend Amulet glowing between them.


End file.
